Linerless labels have become increasingly popular as a widely used type of business form. Linerless labels may be either automatically or manually dispensed, but when manually dispensed typically include perforation lines about which the labels are ripped from a web to individually dispense the labels. In co-pending application Ser. No. 08/321,025 filed Oct. 6, 1994 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein), for the first time the details of the perforation line separating; one label from another were studied to ensure that they were not too weak or too strong. One of the problems recognized in that application was that there can be a problem with tearing of the labels--rather than ripping along the perforation lines--and one proposed solution to that problem was to provide V or U shaped cutouts at the ends of the perforation lines, as well as by properly providing particular cut-to-tie ratios, percentages of hold, and the like. While this procedure can be successful, it is difficult to implement when forming composite webs of labels where a plurality of labels are produced side by side (in the direction of web movement) and where slitters are typically utilized to slit the web into individual label webs.
When conventional label webs are slit into individual label webs, sometimes the slits intersect a cut in a perforation line, and sometimes they intersect a tie. When they intersect a cut severing of each individual label from another label in an individual label web is facilitated somewhat, however if the cut is not long enough the label may still tear (that is separate aside from along the perforation line) rather than ripping (separating cleanly) along the perforation line. This can lead to significant frustration in manually dispensing linerless labels.
According to the present invention a composite web of linerless labels, and a method of production thereof, are provided which overcome the drawbacks associated with the production of conventional linerless labels, in such a way that tearing of the labels when manually dispensed is essentially eliminated, the labels typically--even with a modicum of care--ripping along the perforation lines. It is preferred that the label webs and method according to the present invention follow the teachings of the co-pending application Ser. No. 08/321,025 as far as the cut-to-tie ratios, cuts per inch, and variations thereof depending upon whether permanent or repositional adhesive is utilized, although the invention may be practiced with other or conventional perforation configurations, dimensions and procedures. These results are accomplished, according to the present invention, by basically providing cuts of different length, including particularly long cuts which are intersected by the slits forming the label web into individual label webs, and also typically at the side edges of the web. In this way it is ensured that cuts intersect the side edges of the individual label webs and the cuts are dimensioned so as to facilitate ripping along the perforation lines rather than tearing of the labels.
According to one aspect of the present invention a composite web of linerless labels is provided comprising the following components: A paper substrate having a pressure sensitive adhesive layer on a first face thereof, a release coating on a second face thereof, a dimension of elongation, and at least one slit substantially parallel to the dimension of elongation. A plurality of substantially so parallel perforation lines formed in the web generally perpendicular to the dimension of elongation and with the at least one slit defining the web into individual labels. And, each perforation line comprising alternating cuts and ties, the cuts comprising a plurality of first cuts having a first length, and at least one second cut having a second length at least twice as great as the first length and facilitating the start or end of ripping action of the web, without tearing of the web, along the perforation line, the at least one second cut intersecting the at least one slit, part of the second cut on each opposite side of the slit.
The at least one slit typically comprises a plurality of slits, each slit substantially bisected by one of the second cuts. The second cuts typically have a length that is at least four times as great as a first cut; for example, each second cut may have a length of between about 0.125-0.25 inches, while each first cut has a length of about 0.012-0.018 inches. As provided in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/321,025, 30-58 first cuts may be provided per inch, each with a thickness of about 0.025-0.030 inches. The web may also include first and second side edges substantially parallel to the dimension of elongation and the at least one slit, and a second cut of each perforation lines intersects each of the first and second side edges also. Depending upon how the equipment to effect production is set up, it may be desirable to in some cases provide second (longer) cuts even at intermediate positions along each perforation line of each label (that is an intermediate second cut is provided between the slits and side edges, for example a second cut being provided every 0.5-1.0 inches along the perforation line).
According to another aspect of the present invention a method of producing linerless labels using a paper web having first and second faces is provided. The method typically comprises the so following steps: (a) Feeding the web in a first direction. (b) Perforating the web at regularly spaced locations along the web in the first direction to form perforation lines, each perforation line extending substantially perpendicular to the first direction and comprising alternating cuts and ties, the cults comprising a plurality of first cuts having a first length, and at least one second cut having a second length at least twice as great as the first length and facilitating the start or end of ripping action of the web, without tearing of the web, along the perforation line. (c) Applying a release coating to the first face of the web. (d) Applying a pressure sensitive adhesive layer to the second face of the web. And, (e) forming at least one slit in the web, substantially parallel to the first direction, so that each of the at least one slits intersects a second cut of each perforation line, part of the second cut on each opposite side of the slit.
Steps (b) through (e) may be practiced sequentially, or in a different sequence; there may also be the further step (a1) of printing indicia on the web first face, in which case steps (a1)-(e) may be practiced sequentially. Steps (b) and (e) are typically practiced to form a plurality of slits, each of the plurality of slits intersecting a second cut of each perforation line, and step (b) is preferably practiced so that each second cut has a length at least four times greater than that of a first cut. The web may have first and second side edges substantially parallel to the first direction and the slits, in which case step (b) is further practiced to provide second cuts intersecting the first and second side edges of the web. The cut lengths, number of cuts per inch, and cut widths may be as discussed above with respect to the web of linerless labels.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a web of linerless labels, and method of production thereof, which facilitate manual dispensing of the linerless labels so that instead of tearing during dispensing the labels will uniformly rip (separate cleanly) along the perforation lines. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.